Project Summary/Abstract Mass spectroscopy/matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization-time of flight (MS MALDI-TOF) systems are now a standard method of bacterial pathogen identification and characterization available at many veterinary diagnostic laboratories. However, the Oregon Veterinary Diagnostic laboratory (OVDL) lacks such a system. OVLD receives a widely varied diagnostic caseload with pathogens from common domestic animals but also wildlife, aquatic and marine species of the Pacific Northwest and the OVDL services are vital to a variety of clients and public health. Traditional bacteriologic diagnostic methods are well-established at the OVDL but a MS-MALDI TOF system would allow more rapid and sometimes accurate information and also supplement/validate traditional methods. The OVDL has in place facilities and intellectual resources to handle a MS-MALDI TOF system. A MS-MALDI TOF system would complement our current methods and allow the OVDL to be fully operational for Vet LIRN projects.